nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Lovian Relief Fund
The Lovian Relief Fund (LRF) is a financial institution that combines the assistance of several humanitarian aid organizations, both Lovian and foreign. It was established in October 2011 after the Lovian Civil War was recognized by the United Nations as an emergency. The Lovian Relief Fund is monitored by the UN OCHA. At first, the LRF operated only within territories controlled by UNLOR. Gradually, access to rebel territory in Seven and Oceana was granted. The LRF base of operations is situated in Portland, in the Neutral Zone Kings. Member organizations of the LRF have to operate according to the principles of neutrality, impartiality and independence. Member organizations There are different methods by which an organization can be defined as a 'member' of the Lovian Relief Fund. Involvement can range from financial support over technical assistance to field work. The following organizations make vital contributions and are at occupied with the Lovian Relief Fund: * OCHA: Coordinatiing the LRF and funding the administration. * UNHCR: Organizing and funding the shelter and care for IDP's. * Neutral Zone Kings: Free leasing of facilities and infrastructure; offering logistics services. * Red Cross/Crescent Movement: Field workers, coordinating personnel, in-kind resources and funding. * Various foreign and domestic NGO's offering specialized field workers, specialized equipment and major funding. * Various Lovian organizations offering volunteered assistance, specialized services and funding. * Federation of Lovian Doctors & Pharmacists: Volunteering personnel and in-kind contributions (medicines). * Federation of Lovian Farmers & Food Industries: In-kind contributions (fresh and canned food). Ethical code All member organizations have to follow the ethic code postulated by various sources as the minimal basis for 'good' humanitarian aid. This ethical code breaks down to three principles: neutrality, impartiality and independence. Each organization needs to comply to these in order to participate. All members have to sign a contract in which they formally declare themselves to be in agreement with these principles. Neutrality, impartiality and independence are in this contract described as follows: * Neutrality: aid needs to be delivered by objective criteria linked primarily to equity and efficiency. Aid must to be given first to those who need it most. * Impartiality: no official stance may be taken in the conflict, nor may any side be favored over another by given privileges. * Independence: no political or financial ties can exist which might endanger the good and fair working of the organization. The last concept of independence is the hardest to maintain since for both its funding and field operations, the LRF is largely dependent on the conflict parties. Yet the LRF tries to hold on to all its principles. The independence is partially safeguarded by that no information on major contributions by involved parties is disclosed. Fund raising The costs of the working of the Lovian Relief Fund are mostly covered by funds of the Office for the Coordination of Humanitarian Affairs (OCHA) and the UN High Commissioner for Refugees (UNHCR). The OCHA is the United Nations organ burdened with the coordination of aid flows world wide and it covers all of the administrative costs tied to the Relief Fund. UNHCR, also a United Nations institution, is tasked with the protection and aid of refugees and Internally Displaced Persons. It makes the largest contribution in coordinating and financing the LRF encampments. Aside from these, various Lovian and international relief organizations make contributions of their own, either financially or by detaching personal. New to the official flows, which make up for about 70% of the LRF budget, private donations are possible too. Within Lovia direct contributions can be made to the LRF by transferring money to the LRF bank account or by delivering cash contributions at the various LRF encampments. Substantial contributions (starting from 101L$) can only be made electronically. Information about major donors with ties to parties involved in the civil war is not disclosed. Estimates predict that a 0,8 billion L$ will be needed to fund the entire LRF. So far already 0,3 billion or about 40% of the required budget is raised. A major contribution of 10 million L$ has been made by the Ramsley Family. Field work The Lovian Relief Fund has its main base of operations in Portland, in the Neutral Zone Kings. There it is aiding with cleaning up the ravage made by the HAMR Movement. The gross of LRF means goes however to the protection of Internally Displaced Persons (IDP's) in territory under the control of UNLOR or the Northern Rebels. Major relief encampments for the care of IDP's and others affected by the civil war exist in Portland, Kinley, Novosevensk, Sofasi, Hurbanova, Charleston and Noble City. In Newhaven the local authorities set up a distribution center for the LRF organizations. The Newhaven harbor is used as a connection with donors abroad and also secures shipments to the various field workers across whole of Lovia. More problematic is the situation in Train Village. A lot of people have been evacuated to Charleston and are now IDP's under the protection of the UNHCR. However, with the continuing Siege of Train Village, a lot of affected people are cut of from vital aid. The Lovian Relief Fund therefor asks a four hour truce to finish the evacuation of Train Village. Encampment and bases IDP's and other affected people are moved to encampments surrounding the major cities. The closest encampment is chosen, unless lifes are at stake. Encampments exist at the following locations: * Train Village Evacuation Camp: North of Charleston. * Noble City Relief Camp 01: East of the city. * Noble City Relief Camp 02: Northwest of the city. * Hurbanova Relief Camp: South of Hurbanova. * Sofasi Relief Camp: North of Sofasi. * Novosevensk Relief Camp: East of Novosevensk. * Kinley Relief Camp: Northwest of Kinley. In addition to these encampments there are two major bases in Kings: the main base of operations in Portland, which also functions as the administrative center, and the distribution center in Newhaven. See also * Lovian Civil War * Portland Category:Organization Category:Civil War